La pluie
by amethsyte
Summary: Rukia se perd dans ses réflexions sous une pluie battante. suite ou pas?
1. Chapter 1

La Pluie

_« -Pensées »_ ; « -_**Paroles »**_

………………………………………………

La Pluie. Gouttes d'eau tombées du ciel comme si ce dernier pleurait avec elle. Le ciel se joignait-il aux orages de son âme ?

Tête baissée, Rukia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée furtive : _« - Ce jour-là aussi, il pleuvait……comme si les eaux célestes pleuraient celui qui avait su les dompter »._ Elle avait pourtant compris que Kaien-dono ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement car beaucoup , encore aujourd'hui, chérissait son souvenir. Et Elle, elle avait en son cœur son dernier sourire._« - Kaien-dono, de là où vous êtes, avez-vous conscience de nos peines ? »_. Il est vrai que de son vivant, le fukutaicho de la 13e avait su rendre le moral à tous ceux qu'il aimait. Un don ? Non juste l'envie de voir sourire ceux qui comptait.

Rukia comprenait . Elle aussi avait des gens dont le bonheur la préoccupait. Ses amis. Ils l'avaient accueilli, accepté, défendu et même, certains étaient allés jusqu'à risquer leur vie pour elle. Ishida, Inoue, Chad,……même Keigo, Mizuiro et Tatsuki qui, eux, cherchaient toujours un sourire et répandaient une joie de vivre. Elle s'y était attachée petit à petit, et , était même venue à fortement apprécier ses moments au lycée.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé, par contre, LUI accordé une si grande importance. Sa ressemblance avec Shiba Kaien l'avait énormément troublé et…..en un sens gênée. Puis, plus le temps passé plus des détails insignifiant lui apparaissaient comme une évidence.

Ses humeurs, ses combats, leurs mémorables disputes, leurs prises de bec…son acharnement à la sauver lors de son jugement par la Seireitei…ou tout simplement sa détermination à protéger tout le monde. Sa volonté de La protéger coûte que coûte.

Sous la pluie, Rukia releva la tête, laissant l'eau se déversait sur elle. Un doux sourire naissant lentement suite à ses réflexions. _« - Nii-sama ne l'a jamais accepté….ou peut-être qu'inconsciemment il le tolère ! »_. Enfreindre des lois, défier la Seireitei toute entière, vouloir changer le monde à tout prix en un véritable « paradis ». tel est Kurosaki ichigo.

Restant sous la pluie, Rukia se sentit peu à peu plus détendue. Sereine. Le visage du rouquin flottait dans sa tête. Son sourire s'accentua.

_**« - tu m'as vraiment changé tête de carotte. »**_


	2. Chapter 2

La pluie

La pluie. Eaux venues du ciel afin d'abreuver la terre. L'eau, c'est la vie ! oui c'est un fait, sans eau la vie ne serait pas apparu il y a 4.8 milliards d'année. Mais pour lui, l'eau, lors de pluie diluvienne comme celle qui tombe aujourd'hui, sera toujours liée aux suvenirs malheureux qui hantent ses nuits et égratignent son cœur petit à petit.

_**-« il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là. » **_

Comme aujourd'hui, la pluie tombait avec force sur la ville de Karakura mais ses habitants y étaient habitués et donc poursuivaient leur vie avec précaution. Parapluie, k-way, bottes…..Sa mère était venue le chercher comme toujours après son cours de karaté ; et , comme toujours , il avait cessait de pleurer suite aux coups de Tatsuki dès qu'il avait aperçu le visage doux de sa mère. Masaki avait un visage angélique et dégageait une aura si duce et si maternelle que quiconque se tenait près d'elle et l'observer , même à la dérobée, sentait monter en lui un sentir de plénitude et de sérénité. Comme toujours, le petit garçon roux et sa mère avaient longé la berge pour rentrer à la clinique où le père du petit garçon travaillait.

Mais un élément vint perturber leur routine habituelle.

Tout se passa très vite. Trop vite. Un esprit, un rouquin qui l'aperçoit mais ne comprend pas, un cri, puis plus rien. Juste le noir. Au réveil, Kurosaki Ichigo, huit ans, avait retrouvé sa mère morte, étendue sur lui en une dernière protection.

Pourquoi y repensait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi y repensait-il chaque fois que la pluie tombait drue comme aujourd'hui !

_**-« Comme ce jour-là. » **_

Rentrant du lycée, Kurosaki Ichigo, aujourd'hui âgé de quinze ans, se remémorait pourquoi il détestait la pluie.

Levant la tête, il ferma les yeux. Se laissant submerger par la pluie. Son bruit, sa fraîcheur, son intensité. Le monde disparut. Seule la pluie et lui restait. La pluie, lui et son cœur meurtrit.

_-« il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là ! » _

Grâce à une petite shinigami aux yeux violets, son monde monotone avait basculé et son cœur avait peu à peu guéri. Pour protéger les siens, il avait maintenant une force plus grande. Il avait un nouveau but. Sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à essayer de vivre ; maintenant, il était shinigami. Un beau jour avait sugi une fille par la fenêtre de sa chmabre. Sa famille attaquée par un Hollow, la shinigami hors de combat, ne restait plus que lui. Un regard. Une requête. Un échange. Une nouvelle vie. Cela l'avait même libéré car il avait appris comment et pourquoi sa mère était morte. Elle lui avait même dit combien elle était fière de lui et l'aimait.

_**-« tout cela, je te le dois Rukia. »**_ souria Ichigo

Mais baisant la tête, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, soudainement tristes, et son sourire disparut.

_-« il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là »_

Le jour où il avait pleinement pris conscience que son amie vivait bien dans un autre monde. Rencontrant par la même occasion, le frère de Rukia et son meilleur ami, il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur les actes de Rukia et sur les siens. Et leurs conséquences. C'éatit les deux dirigeants de la 6e division du gotei 13,l'armée de la Soul society qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Kuchiki Byakuya et Abarai Renji.

Son combat, leurs mouvements, leurs attaques,…..auraient du le marqué ou tout du moins, il aurait du mieux s'en souvenir que les brides d'images et de sensations qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Mais non. Seule, la vision de Rukia restait. Son visage, ses yeux larmoyant, son expression de tristesse et de douleurs ; et , enfin, la vision de Rukia franchissant le portail pour rentrer à la Soul Society était gravée dans sa mémoire.

_-« le Ciel semblait aussi noir que mon cœur, et la pluie, n'avait pas suffit à masquer tes larmes » _dit-il à voix triste.

Changeant soudainement de direction, ichigo partit vers le parc de la ville. Personne ne devait y être, pas avec une pluie aussi forte qui s'abattait sur la ville depuis ce matin. Pourquoi se sentait-il attiré parle parc ?

_**-« Rukia, pourquoi je te cherche toujours si ardemment ? pourquoi savoir que tu es loin me force-t-il à te chercher ? » **_

S'en voulant de ne pas pouvoir son maie, Ichigo avait pensé qu'il perdait encore quelqu'un auquel il tenait. Retourner toute la Seireitei pour Rukia ne l'avait nullement dérangé. Défier le frère de cette dernière non plus. Dépasser ses imites en un temps record pour la sauver. Il avait tout fait pour la libérer.

S'arrêtant, enfin arriver à destination, il aperçut une personne , tête levée, là , devant lui sous la pluie. Cette personne était tout ce qu'il recherchait, il avait besoin d'elle. Elle était sa force et sa volonté. Il la vit à cet instant comme un rayon de soleil parmi ses ténèbres et quelque chose qui obscurcissait son cœur se brisa en lui.

_-« Ichigo….. »_

_D2solée du retard, mais disons que j'ai pas mal d'idée pour la fic " te revoir", et , je dirais que je ne passe pas assez de temps à réfléchir à une suite! Comme j'écris en rapport avec mes humeurs, je ne suis pas assez triste pour écrire cette fic...pour l'instant! _

_qu'en pensez-vous? Review?_


End file.
